


Pheromones for the Bitch: how I ended up with her daughter (IronShortie #2)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(11)This story is about how I tried to score from a single mother living as my neighbor. Things didn’t go quite as I planned. Well partl: I got pussy, but not from her…
Series: IronShorties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an IronShortie -series story. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #handjob, #deflower, #fingering, #blowjob & #sex.

In my building most neighbors were friendly old folks. They greeted you in the hallway and talked to you. Nice people but not that interesting. The only person I had personal interest in was the young single mother whose door was opposite to mine. She was a few years older than me but hot as hell. Unfortunately, she was also bitchy as hell as well. She worked hard -over 10-hour days, six days a week- and did party hard as well. Almost every weekend I would see her drunk and different guy leaving her place next morning. She had an eleven-year-old girl called Sandy. I frequently saw her playing outside alone. She was average looking girl with short hair. A girl who had not started her puberty yet. I’d talk to her few times and she was quite happy to talk to me. She didn’t have friends on this side of town and her mother was working evenings, so she spent most of her time home alone reading.

I was in a dry streak. I had lost my job and didn’t have money to party. I just didn’t get laid. Internet porn had done it’s part but now I wanted real pussy. Closest pussy was across the hall, but I had to get it to notice me. While browsing I found a site that was selling pheromones which apparently should make you irresistible to women. So I got a bottle.

I knew when she would be coming back from work, I put some on me and met her on the hallway. Not much of a surprise that it didn’t have any effect on her. She was still bitchy and didn’t show any interest on me. But funny thing happened. She had Sandy with her. When they went in, I did see her smiling and waving to me.

Next afternoon my doorbell rang. Sandy was standing there blushing slightly.

“Hey John! My mom is at work and I don’t have anything to do. Could I come in and spend time with you. Watch TV or something?”

She had never asked anything of this sort before. I was not in the mood for entertaining 11-year-old kid for the afternoon. But then it hit me. She seemed somehow different. The pheromones had an effect on her. I was not specially into kids, but she had a pussy. Which would soon be a nice tight teenage pussy. I could have her available to fulfil my needs every day and no-one would notice. I could train her to meet my needs. But I had to play this cool or I would be in big trouble due to her age. I had to hook her so, that she wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Sure Sandy. I’m happy to spend time with you. Come in and make yourself at home in the living room. Find something you like from Netflix. I’ll make us popcorn.”

She looked relieved and bounced into living room. I went to kitchen to make popcorn and to put some pheromones on me. She had some girly cartoon selected and started it when I entered. When I sat next to her on couch, she scooted close to me and started eating the popcorn. Then she went on explaining all about the characters enthusiastically. We watched few episodes and then it was time for her to leave.

“Thanks for the fun time and popcorn, John.”

“You’re welcome. It was also fun for me. To have some company! I don’t have anything planned for the whole week so if you want to come over after school…”

She looked really happy.

“Can I? Really?”

“Sure you can. But hey, this probably should be our secret. Some people at the building, your mom or people in school might think it to be weird if they heard that you started hanging with me.”

“I can keep secrets!”, she said perkily.

Next thing was that I had to prepare her to be familiar on me touching her.

“OK then. Agree. Now come and give me a hug.”

She readily hugged me. It might have been my imagination, but it seemed that she was sniffing during the hug. I on the other hand let my hands roam around her back and over her tiny ass. She didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll unlock my door tomorrow. That way you can slip in when there is no-one looking.”, said after we broke the hug. Then I let her out after checking that there was no-one in the hallway.

Shit. This pheromone thing was probably working. Quickly I ordered more of the same stuff.

The whole school week went by with same routine. We spent time watching girl-flicks and eating popcorn. She cuddled deeply to my side and I had my hand around her.

On FRI I was wondering how I could push this on next level. As she was leaving, she suddenly asked

“Do you have a girlfriend?”, she asked and blushed immediately.

“No, I don’t”, I said trying to fake embarrassment.

“Would you like me to be your girlfriend?”, she asked very, very shyly and with quiet voice.

“I’d love that. You would be perfect girlfriend for me Sandy!”

Well… Perfect fuck-toy but she didn’t know the difference.

“Yeah.”, she looked really happy. Now this was moving forward.

“Is your mom working tomorrow?”

“Yeah. From ten to eight.”

“OK. Let’s have a date here at my place tomorrow. When she is at work.”

She arrived a little after ten next morning. For our date she had put on her most pretty outfit. During our I made her food and over the meal we talked about what ever were her interests. Then I told her that boyfriend and girlfriend kiss a lot. She didn’t know how and I was happy to teach her. It was really awkward in the beginning. It didn’t matter since we had time to practice and she was eager to learn. I taught her how to kiss the way I liked. Both easy & soft and the passionate “I’m-going-to-eat-your-face” -styles. She loved kissing. Other thing I taught her was that during kissing you fondle each other. I mostly had her sitting in my lap facing me. Her hands would roam on my head and back. My hands were mostly spending time on her ass. She didn’t mind as she probably thought that this is how it was supposed to be done.

For the next week we settled into the routine of her coming over every afternoon and us making out for hours on the couch. For next Saturday date I told her that I wanted to show her something special. Something that was a real secret that only boyfriend and girlfriend would do.

When she arrived for the date and we started making out, I explained that fondling is much more fun when you can touch your girlfriend’s the skin. I demonstrated on her back under her shirt and she agreed. So we took off our shirts. She had no tits yet and she was totally not ashamed of being without her shirt. I didn’t take it any further at this point.

On Monday when she came, I asked what she wanted to do. The answer was her usual: make-out. She just loved that. We could go on doing it for hours every day. To proceed we went to living room and she immediately took off her shirt. I took off mine also and then faked a look of puzzlement.

“You know. I’m also stroking you butt. Your jeans make it difficult for me to feel it.”

“Sure. I’ll take them off.”

And she did. Revealing little girl panties. When she climbed to my lap, she said

“Your jeans feel rough against my thighs. Could you also take them off?”

“No problem.”

We made out in our underwear. I occasionally slid my hand on her bare butt under her panties. She seemed to enjoy it. After a while she broke the kiss.

“I think my panties are on the way also. If it is OK for you, I’ll take them off?”

“It’s OK. This is our boyfriend-girlfriend-secret.”

She nodded and with no hesitation took them off. I think we spent two hours kissing her being nude and me caressing only her ass. From there on we always spent time like this. When we were watching TV, she was sitting in my lap nude and I would caress her all over. She was enjoying that quite a lot.

When she was leaving on Friday, I told I had new special thing for our date. She was looking keen when she left. She looked even more keen when she returned next morning. By this time my whole place was laced with pheromones which seemed to drive her to me and stop all possible inhibitions. When we were watching movie after making out it was time to make the move

“You know really special boyfriend-girlfriend-place where touching would be even more fun for both of us. Shall we start learning that?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know where it is?”

“Between my legs?”

“How did you know?”, I said trying to sound proud of her.

“My mother told not to let anyone touch me there. Plus you haven’t touched me there yet.”

“Smart girl. But you know, it is OK for your boyfriend to touch you there. It will make you feel really good.”

“I guess.”

“Good. Now sit on the edge of the sofa.”

She sat there stiffly with her legs closed. I made her lean back comfortably and gently guided her legs open. I had seen her pussy before but never so close. It was perfect closed peach with no hint of hair. I started stoking her inner leg and proceeded towards her pussy. When I touched it for the first time, she shivered.

“Oh.”

“Feels nice?”

“Feels funny.”

“Relax and it will feel nice.”

I wet my fingers in my mouth and started playing with her outer lips. She seemed to enjoy it, so I used my left hand to spread them open and started playing with her inner lips with my right hand.

“Oooohhh.”, a gasp escaped from her lips.

#pussyeating

She was getting wet. Good. She could get excited. I kept playing with her lips and then carefully rubbed around her small clit.

“OH. OH. OH.”, she was breathing heavy.

“Does it feel nice?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes. Yes.”

“Close your eyes and enjoy.”’

I watched her eyes close and went down on her with my tongue. She tasted salty, sweet and clean.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she kept panting quickly. She was approaching her first orgasm for sure. I kept licking her clit.

“AAHHHHHH”, she cried out loud as she came. I stood up looking at her while she was recovering for one of the first of many to come.

“What as that?”, she asked.

“That was an orgasm. Have you had one before?”

“No. I haven’t been playing with my thingy since mom told me not to. But that was fun.”

“Just remember. You can only do this with me. Your boyfriend. And you cannot tell anyone. OK?”

“OK.”

“Hey. Let’s call that an origami. In that way if you accidently slip something no-one will know what you mean.”

“Sure. Can you give me another origami?”

“In short while. But you only should have two per day.”, to keep you constantly horny and coming back, I thought to myself.

After some time, I licked her to second orgasm and we continued watching TV. Now my fingers were constantly playing with her small pussy and teasing her. She seemed to enjoy all the attention. When time to leave was approaching I told her that after boyfriend-girlfriend-games we needed to shower together before she could go home. I got also naked and this was the first time she did see my dick. She asked if she could touch it. I told her that it would be the topic of our next Saturday date. We showered kissing and fondling each other. Afterwards I dried her gently. The only perk of her short hair was that it was fast to dry.

The week went me licking her origamis and fondling her pussy. She was really keen to get to touch me, but I kept her waiting. On Saturday she arrived probably one minute after her mother was gone. I could hardly lock the door before she was in the living room naked: she had dressed only to short summer dress and no panties.

“Can I touch your thing now?”

“We need to find a name for that. How about making milkshake? Do you like milkshakes?”

“I love milkshakes. How come that name?”

“You will see. Let’s go to my bedroom. It will be more confy for this there.”

She followed me like a puppy waiting for a treat and waited eagerly while I undressed.

“Is it always that hard and big? Isn’t that uncomfortable in your pant?”

“No, it is not. It is thinking of you -my girlfriend- what makes it big and hard!”, she blushed when I said that, so I added “And that is really good”.

Now she looked really happy.

“Mommy has many boyfriends. When they are like this, they want to put it between her legs. Do you want to put it between my legs?”

I had to love how young and naive she was.

“Not right now. That is the best thing ever for both of us but that is later. Before that comes, we need to practice other boyfriend-girlfriend stuff.”

“OK.”, she said happily and eager to learn new things of pleasure. “Can I make milkshake now?”

#handjob

“You sure can.”, I said and laid down on my bed. “Sit next to me and wrap your hand around it.”

She sat down and wrapped her tiny hand around my hard dick. She couldn’t quite get all around but her touch on my dick gave me an electric shock which almost made me cum.

“Wow. It jumped when I touched it.”

“Yeah. It is really sensitive. Like the spot in your pussy. Now start moving your hand slowly up and down while squeezing at the same time.”

She squeezed really hard and yanked up.

“Not that hard.”, I yelped and she looked me with scared eyes. “Ease your grip a bit, Honey.”

She did.

“Good. Now up and down slowly.”, she started wanking me. “Just like that! God, it feels good.”

She was super focused. I had saved for a week for this and knew it wouldn’t take long for me to come.

“Soon white stuff will be shooting from my dick. That is the boy version of origami. Oh God. Here it comes. Keep on pumping. ARRGH.”

I shot several long wands of cum all-round the place. Some landed on me and some on her hands and lap. She kept pumping while my dick was going limp.

“Please stop now.”, I said breathing heavily.

“So that is why we call it making milkshake.”, she said looking at the mess we made.

After I caught my breath, I told her

“Yeah. One very important girlfriend skill is to make milkshake. You did well.”, she looked proud. “Even more important is eating the milkshake. Scoop some up with your finger and taste it.”

Hesitantly she took some from her lap and put it into her mouth.

“It is slimy and doesn’t taste nice.”

“It’s OK. You will learn. It is important for you to learn to like the taste. We cannot make mess like this for example in living room or car.”

“You can do this in car?”

“Yeah. But that is also for later. Now take some tissues and clean up the mess.”

She did that and asked

“Can I make milkshake again?”

“Not today. Boys mostly do it once a day. Or twice in longer dates. Tomorrow we do it again. But while we are in shower you can now also play with my dick.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah. Now come and sit on my face so I can give you origami. You surely have earned one!”

She tried to sit her butt on my face. I corrected her position and she was soon grinding her pussy to my face.

And the routine for next week got settled to -in variating order- me eating her twice, her giving me handjob and eating my cum. By the end of the week she was already eating the whole load and not complaining at all. They were not so big as I was getting treatment every day. I of course was complemented her on the girlfriend skills and that made her really happy. She was so eager to learn and to please. On Friday I promised her that on Saturday date we would start preparations for the most fun boyfriend-girlfriend-secret.

Saturday morning she arrived wearing tight tank-top and leggings. I just remembered that little clothes look usually more sexy than no clothes at all. I had to do some shopping. Anyway, she looked really happy. I kissed her deeply, picked her up and carried her to bedroom.

“Let me undress you”, I said taking her top slowly off. Her small nipples were erect and I gave each a playful lick. She giggled. Then I turned her around and got on my knees so that her butt was on the level of my eyes. I started pulling down the leggings slowly. As usual she didn’t have any panties on.

“Your ass is so nice, Girlfriend!”, I said when she stepped out of the leggings. I turned her around. “And your hairless pussy is absolutely beautiful. Everything in you is perfect and beautiful!”

She was beaming happiness. I undressed and got on the bed.

“You want to have origami or make milkshake first?”

“Can we do both at the same time? If I sit backwards on your face, I think I can reach you.”

“Has someone been looking stuff from Internet?”, I asked playfully.

“No.”, she lied blushing.

“That’s OK honey. It’s OK to look up stuff but don’t do it at home. Your mother might check your phone and find out. The you would have some explaining to do. Can we agree that if you are interested in something, we can look into it together in my place?”

“OK. Fine.”

“Good. Now let’s try to make double origami.”

She sat on my face and jerked me off at the same time. When I came, she obediently scooped up and ate all the sperm without me needing to ask.

It was time for the preparation part. I took small mirror I had ready on my nightstand.

“Time for our preparation.”, she looked a bit scared. She probably had been googling first time sex also and knew it was going to hurt. “I’ll first just show what I mean. Without doing anything. OK?”

She nodded but still wasn’t looking too sure. I positioned her sitting on the bed and spread her legs. I spread her pussy wide open so that her hymen was visible to her via mirror.

“See that small thing in middle of your pussy? The thing that is blocking the way.”

She nodded to acknowledge.

“That is your hymen or cherry. It will break first time something enters deep in your pussy. It is quite normal and happens to all girls. And you are at just the right age to break it so that it hurts the least.”, I lied. “This is the reason of stories on first time hurting. After that it will just feel really, really good.”

“OK.”, she said with trembling voice. “But I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, Honey. I’ll do it really gently. What I will do is that during your origami I will push my finger in. That will break it. You will hardly notice or just have small sting. It might will bleed a little but that is normal and OK as well. Afterwards we can do much more fun stuff with your little pussy. Now lay down.”

She did but was very tensed. I went down on her, but it was difficult to get her to come when she was this tensed.

“Try to relax. You need to get origami.”

#deflower #fingering

She relaxed little and I resumed eating her. After few minutes her body was betraying her mind. Her breathing got shorter and I knew she was about to come. I was prepared.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. It is coming. It is coming. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ahhh... ARGH. Ah. Ah. Ah.”

I had pushed my middle finger all the way inside her while she was climaxing.

“That really hurt. Please take it out!”, she tried to get up sitting and crawl away from me. But I held her in place with my left hand. My right middle finger still all the way inside her.

“Say still!”, I ordered firmly. “I cannot take my finger out now or it will hurt you again. Just breath slowly and relax. The pain is going away. Right?”

“Right.”, she sobbed. I wanted to kiss her to make it all good, but I couldn’t reach her lips from this position. Except her pussy lips.

“If you promise to stay still, I’ll do something that will make it feel much better.”

“OK.”, she said tear running down her cheek. I released my grip on her waist and spread her pussy lips with my now free left hand, still keeping right middle finger deep in her. I started to lick her clitoris. Her tension started to fade slowly first but soon it was all gone.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. That still feels so good.”

That was my cue. I started turning my finger inside of her.

“OH. Oh. Oh. Your finger is moving inside of me. Oh. Oh.”

I stopped turning it and started to move it back and forth. Only a short distance. 

“Oh. Oh. It’s moving inside of me. It’s moving. Oh. Oh.”

“You’re starting to enjoy it?”, I asked.

“It. Feels. OK.”

“Just OK?”, I moved my finger further out and in. Her pussy was really gripping to it and was really tight.

“I. Guess. It. Feels. Kind. Of. Nice.”

“So you do like it! Relax more and it will feel even nicer!”, she tried to relax but that was not helping much. Her pussy was so tight that I could hardly move my finger. I was pretty sure that if I took it out if would be difficult to get back in. And for sure I couldn’t fuck her before she got looser. I took her over the edge and she got her third orgasm for the day. When she recovered it was obvious that she was also counting.

“You gave me third one! You said that I was supposed to have only two per day.”

“On special achievement or when you do really good girlfriend-tasks you can get extra… Today you were a good girlfriend!”

She was beaming happiness again. All pain was forgotten. She was just happy of pleasing me and the extra orgasm.

Next week “special-time” was mostly for finger fucking her. I really loved playing with her tight pussy. And she also loved a game where I just put tip of my finger between her inner lips and tickled her there. So when we were watching movies I was doing that quite often.

On Wednesday I asked her to wear her leggings so I could feel naughty by slip my finger into her pants and into her. I could play in my mind fantasy, that every time it was the first time I seduced a young girl and started playing with her pussy. I definitely would introduce some roleplay later! But there she was sitting in my lap with her clothes on. I would occasionally casually slip my hand into her pants and finger her. We both loved this play but it turned out not to be one of the greatest of ideas. Since she started to get really wet, her leggings were soon soaking wet from the crotch. It looked like she would have pissed her pants. She quickly rushed home to change and returned with stack of worn-out panties. Those were the ones that were too small and her mother was throwing them way. From there she sat on my lap in really tight panties and I would stroke her both through the fabric and from under. When they got too wet for her to be comfortable, we just changed the pair and I hand them to dry in my bathroom.

With all the practice she started to get more relaxed and looser. I started teaching her different positions and places also. I fingered her lying in bed, in my lap, sitting on sofa, on dinner table, on all fours, in shower, in 69 and everything else we figured out to try. Soon the first entry had minimal discomfort and I could fingerfuck her fast with one finger. With some effort I could enter also second finger and we started doing pussy-stretching-exercises where I would use index fingers of both hands and when they were all the way in start pulling them apart. She didn’t enjoy that much but knew what the goal was and was almost as keen as I to get my dick inside of her. Next week would still be practice for Saturday date I was planning to get a blowjob.

She arrived on SAT again in her most fancy outfit. Which looked nice on her for the first 10 seconds. After that it was already on floor where it spent the rest of our date. I had told her that next week Saturday would be the big day but this Saturday she could start earning gifts. She knew it was going to be her favorite candy and right to pick up some clothes she could wear at my place. This was good reward since I didn’t give her candy often. I’d learn that her mother was feeding her really unhealth shit. So we agreed that she would bring it to me and I would throw it away. And I would cook good healthy home food for us. I really didn’t want her to get fat and out of shape. So she was not getting fat with my cooking and the later part would soon be covered with some cardio-riding she would be doing daily. Secondly reward was good because is that I had started to grow the topics of “hot” and “sexy” in her mind. I also made her understand that she wanted to look like that only with me. And didn’t need to care if others liked her looks or not. That had improved her self-esteem and she was having more fun at school also. So she was really excited to get to buy hot clothes for her.

I told her that she would get her reward when she could give me a blowjob in living room without making a mess. It meant that she needed to swallow my full load. And she would get once change every day to try. We would practice now and Monday she could have first go.

#blowjob

We started practicing. I didn’t expect her to deepthroat me at this point. I laid down on the bed and started instructing her.

“Now sit next to me and take hold of my dick. Like you would be making a milkshake. Now the idea is to put the head in your mouth. You suck it like lollipop and use your tongue like you would be kissing it. At the same time use your hand to stroke it.”

She grabbed my dick and put the head in her tiny mouth scraping it with teeth immediately.

“No teeth. That will hurts!”

She started sucking earnestly and flicking her tongue around the head in her mouth. But she forgot the hand thing as she was focusing hard on what her mouth was doing. I took hold of her hand and moved it few times up-and-down. When I released, she continued to jerk me on her own. Her mouth was so warm and wet. This felt way better that having her just giving me hand jobs. Which I have to say she had perfected to my liking during past weeks. I couldn’t hold much longer.

“I’m going to cum real soon. I’m going to shoot huge load in your hot 11-year-old mouth. Swallow fast. It will be a big one. Coming with pressure. Now. OH GOD!”

With that I shot my load. First wand went directly to her throat and it went down the wrong way. She started couching and yanked my dick out of her mouth. That resulted the next wands landing on her face. The 11-year-old looked really hot with cum dripping down her nose and cheeks. She stopped couching.

“Are you OK, Honey?”

“Yeah.”, she said still gasping for air.

“Well… You made quite a mess. But on the positive side you look really hot with milkshake all over your face. Don’t move. Let me show you.”

I rushed out of the room. She was probably expecting me to return with the mirror. Instead, I returned with a digital camera and before she could protest, I took picture of her face. To keep protests of taking photos in bay I quickly showed it to her.

“See you are looking incredibly hot!”

In the picture she had surprised look on her face. Mostly because of the sudden camera but it looked like she had not been expecting an explosion of cum to her face. She looked to me with mixed feelings. I had to push it now.

“Let’s take few more.”

She started looking worried. I added quickly “Just for us two to have a memory of today.”

“You will not show these to anyone?”

“Just to you. I promise.”

“OK.”

We took some photos. I had her pose with my dick in her hand and rubbing my sperm on her spread pussy. I didn’t want to push this much further this time and put away the camera. I took her to shower and fingered her while she was getting herself clean. That was special treatment and she was happy. Rest of the time we watched TV playing our TV-watching-games.

On Monday she wanted to try the challenge in the living room. I was sure that would not make that big of a mess, therefore I agreed. She probably would have succeeded but since Sunday was her day with mother: I had some extra ammo which ended up shooting up to her nose. She was disappointed but we were soon laughing and having good time again.

On Tuesday she got it. It was not the most perfect blowjob, but she swallowed it all. She was so happy and jumping up-and-down for getting her reward that she totally forgot her two daily orgasms. She started browsing online clothes stores and trying to figure out how she would spend the budget of one hundred I had given her. Same time she was eating candy. It was the first time she left home without shower and origami since we started these games.

I was a bit concerned that she wouldn’t be that horny anymore but my worries were all gone when she returned Wednesday afternoon.

“I need origami and quick.”, she said undressing and heading for bedroom. I watched her cute naked ass disappear and went to lock the door.

“You didn’t say please!”, I teased her watching her lying in bed with spread legs.

“Pleeese…”, she pegged.

I gave it to her. I fingered her really hard with two fingers and she was just begging for more. She was ready for SAT. I was starting to doubt my will to wait though. But I resisted the temptation and told her

“See how horny you get when you leave with no origami.”

“Yeah. It was terrible at school. I had real hard time to focus.”

“Well… Next part is not going to sound good then. But to prepare for SAT special date we both need to get extra horny. This means that Thursday and Friday clothes stay on. No touching. No origami or milkshake. Then we both want it so bad on SAT morning that it will be extra fun.”

“Oh no. Even Sundays are bad for me. And now two break days…”

This was funny. It hadn’t even occurred to her to masturbate at home. I had to keep it that way.

“Yeah. But if you want, we can do extra stretching-exercises today. You might get an extra or even two. You know. To prepare your tight little pussy for Saturday.”

“Yes. Please stretch my pussy today.”

We spent rest of the day stretching.

Thursday and Friday were not easy days for us. Both getting more and more horny. Being used touching all the time, it was weird to be with clothes on and hands off.

But finally, Saturday came. I had put fresh new satin sheets in the bed in the morning. After her mother left to work, I didn’t have to wait long for my 11-year-old-sex-toy to arrive. She was not in her normal “date outfit” but had the simple short dress I’d seen many times before. I was her “get-naked-fast-dress”. I was expecting her to want to fuck immediately and was waiting for her in the hallway wearing just shorts. Her dress flew over her head and to the floor as soon as she had closed the door. Again, I watched her cute ass disappear to bedroom. Soon I would be stuffing my meat between those small cheeks. I really needed to get that to film some time. Her taking it up her ass and begging for more.

“Are you coming?”, her question interrupted my thinking and I locked the door.

“Inside you in few minutes.”, I replied and heard her giggle nervously.

When I entered the room, I saw her again laying on bed with spread legs. Her pussy looked inviting. I was finally going to conquer it after months of preparation.

#sex

“How does this work?”, she asked haste in her voice and lust in her eyes.

“Well…”, I said dropping my shorts and reaching to fondle her pussy. “Usually there is some foreplay to get guy hard and girl wet. But since I’m hard as steel and you are dripping wet, we probably can skip that”.

I climbed between her legs and positioned my dick in the middle of hairless peach.

“I’ll push it slowly into you. You stay relaxed and we work if from there.”

She nodded looking concentrated, worried, horny and in-love. All at once. I stared to push. All the preparation paid off: the head popped into her quite easily.

“Oh.”, she gasped. “It’s going into me.”

“Oh God, Honey. You are so tight. I really need to be inside of you, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aaahh… It’s OK. Keep on pushing”.

Her pussy felt like nothing I could imagine. Tight as a vice, steaming hot and slippery as hell. It surely did pay off to go for this girl. Now all I wanted was to push it in all the way. And fuck her like a fuck-doll but I had to take it easy. I had to remember that if I did it right this time there was more to come. For years. Everyday. No dating. No BS. Teen sex-toy. I restrained myself and kept pushing slowly. I looked down between us. It was damn hot to see myself disappearing into her 11-year-old hairless pussy. I kept pushing.

“OUTCH.”, she complained. Apparently I’d hit the bottom of her. I looked down and my dick was three-quarters in her. Not bad! She would soon stretch to take it all.

“I think this is as far as it goes now.”, I explained. “You will stretch more later. In week or two you will be taking all of me in your tight little girl pussy. And loving it.”

I looked her into eyes and she looked really happy.

“This is what grown-up girlfriends do with their boyfriends, right?”, she was still so innocent.

“Yeah. No matter what others say. This is what real boyfriend and girlfriends do every day. You are the best girlfriend in the whole world. Only few more skills and you know them all. Then we just practice hard.”

Her pussy’s grip on my dig was relaxing slightly so I started to move. Like my finger just a little in the beginning. But I felt so damn good that as soon as I could move more, I did. She didn’t have time to get used to the pace, but I was closing the point of not caring.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.”, she was half moaning half grunting with each thrust.

“Oh Sandy. I love fucking you. I love fucking your 11-year-old little girl pussy. It’s so pretty. And hairless. So tight. God you are tight! You’re the hottest girlfriend EVER!”

“Ah. Ah. Ah.”

“Oh Sandy. Oh Honey. It feels so good. Can I fuck you harder?”

“Ah. Ah. Ah.”, was all she could manage between my thrusts. I was already fucking her almost like she was a grown woman. Her head was spinning from side-to-side.

“Honey. Sandy. SANDY!”, she raised her eyes to meet mine. I kept fucking her.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.”

“Does it hurt too bad? This is the best feeling ever for me. Can I fuck you hard?”

“Ah. Ah. Ah.”, she nodded her head just a little. I was wondered if I was imagining that. And I wanted to hear her say. Need her to ask for it.

“Oh God. Sandy, Honey. Ask me to fuck you hard! I want to fuck you hard and cum deep in you.”

“Ah. Ah. Fuck. Ah. Fuck me. Ah. Ah. Hard. Please.”

I was going to explode soon. I kept pumping her hard. I wanted more dirty talk.

“Honey. I love it when you talk dirty when I’m fucking you. Ask me to fuck your tight 11-year-old hairless little girl pussy hard. Pleease.”

She really wanted to please me. I didn’t slow at all, but she still managed to grunt out

“Fuck my. Tight eleven. Year old. Pussy. Ah. Ah.”

“Fuck my tight hairless pussy.”, she had picked up the pace of her words. She knew she didn’t get it quite right and was looking at me as one big question mark.

“Fuck your tight hairless eleven-year-old little girl pussy hard!”, I helped her and slowed down little.

“Please John. Fuck my tight hairless eleven-year-old little girl pussy hard.”, she had gotten it right and added “I want it so bad! Cum in me fast.”

That took me over the edge. I started fuck her like she was a two-dollar whore. I fucked her with long and hard thrusts.

“Auts. Auts. Auts.”, she kept whining when I kept pushing too deep with each thrust. I couldn’t take it any more. I just fucked her hard and wanted shot my load into her. Few more thrusts and I shot it all in.

“FUUCK. I’M CUMMING SO GOOD. FUUUUUCK!”

After I stopped coming, I was still rock hard and buried deep in her. She was looking like she was in pain. I pulled myself out halfway. Her pain seemed fade and I collapsed on top of her totally spent even though the whole fuck had lasted less than five minutes.

“Sandy. That was the best fuck of my life. I love you. You are the best girlfriend ever.”, I whispered to her as I was regaining my breath.

“I love you too John. But that last bit hurt.”

“I’m sorry I got carried away. You felt so good. It felt so good to be inside you and fuck you. I’m so happy that you are my girlfriend and I wanted to teach you how to fuck. I got carried away and went too deep. Sorry! I your pussy hurting now?”

“It’s little sore. Not other vice.”

I took hold of her and rolled us over with me still hard & halfway in her. Now she was laying on top of me.

“Let’s lay here for a while. We can kiss if you want. When you are up for if you can ride me like a pony. That way you can control how deep it goes.”

She didn’t say anything. Just put her head next to mine. After a while she raised her head and started to kiss me. Kissing got really intensive soon and I realized she hadn’t come yet. She used her hands to push herself upright. I took hold of her ass cheeks with both hands and helped her to get angle of penetration right and to ease strain on her legs. She pushed herself up a little and carefully moved down. I used my hands to support her movements trying not to guide her, just to support. She went up-and-down clumsily but was picking up the right movement. She was going to be riding me crazy in few weeks.

“Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she started to pant in pace of her riding. Her tight preteen pussy pumping up and down my cock was a great sight.

She rode with short movements for a while. She was obviously enjoying both penetration and control. Then she started to extend the movement. Suddenly she pulled too far up, and I slipped out. I quickly positioned myself on her lips and she slid down with ease.

“Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she was riding faster. Like there was no tomorrow. It started to be difficult for me to match her changing pace with my supporting hands.

“You. Can. Let. Go. I. Got this.”, she instructed me while riding up and down.

“You’re doing a great job. You’re riding really well!”, I complemented her, and I let go.

“Ah.”, she cried on next push down. She had probably gone too deep.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah.”

Oh my God! She was riding rhythmically and taking it all the way to the bottom every forth push. To the level that it hurt her little.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah.”, pace was getting faster, but rhythm stayed the same.

“Sandy. Honey.”

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah.”

“SANDY. This is too much. I’m going to cum again.”

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah.”, she was looking at me. She was supporting herself with her hands on my chest. She was totally concentrated and increasing the pace and forcefulness of her fucking.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Oh. Ah. Oh. Ah. Oh. Ah. Ah. Ah. AHHHH.”

Her legs gave away and she rammed all the way down to me her pussy cramping like crazy. I didn’t have strength to say anything. I just grabbed her ass with both hands and held her down as I shot my load deep into her womb.

She didn’t move just laid there trying to catch her breath. I stroke her back and hair gently. I could fee sperm and her juices leaking from her full pussy to my nuts.

“Honey. You managed to get riding origami!”

“Yes I did”, she said lifting her head and looking me into eyes.

Then she kissed me gently.


	2. The Pheromones for the Bitch #2: how I stole her daughter (IronShortie #2.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: man/girl(11)
> 
> Sandy and I are now a couple (see chapter 1). As much as a grown man and preteen girl can be. It’s a secretive affair. Especially since I’ve created Sandy’s view of what being a couple means. In this relationship it means a lot of sex. So life is great!
> 
> But there are always bumps on the road. There is a big stir in both of our lives when Sandy’s mother finds out what is going on.
> 
> This is the story of complications and happy ending(s).
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS ONLY PLACE HOLDER FOR CHAPTER 2. The actual story can be found under "IronShories continued" -series. This is due to tag system (see for info inside the story for more info).

Dear readers,

The tag system of AO3 has me confused. It seems that I cannot edit tags of work per chapter. I want each chapter to have tags relevant to it. For example this chapter 2 surely doesn't contain taking Sandy's virginity as that happened in chapter 1 and cannot happen twice.

You can find the actual story under [IronShorties continues](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127204) -series.

I apologies for any inconvenience.

And replying in forehand to those whom are now thinking that I'm posting this to get more clicks/publicity: I'm not. This is to get those who have subscribed to the story for continuation a notification that one is available. AND it say's in the summary that this is just a place holder plus where the actual story can be found.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy the actual story!

IronStorm

PS. Continuation beyound shall this not have additional chapter here: this is just one time note how I plan to post in future. So stay tuned for [IronShorties continues](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127204) -series not to miss them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sandy might return. There is still plenty to explore and I have some ideas. Share your thoughts.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:  
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
